Scooby Doo meets Mystery Skulls
by RCRC36
Summary: Two famous Mystery solving gangs are stuck in a town where monsters come to life. Can they work together to solve the mystery before more people disappear... Or even their selves? Read to find out. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Mystery Inc.**_

It was a dark and stormy night. The Mystery Inc. finished a case and are now heading to the next town to stay the night.

"I'm telling you Fred, you took a wrong turn.'' said Velma as she looked at the map but Fred still didn't listen.

"Well, that's not what my new GPS is telling me." said Fred, pointing at the new GPs they got at the last town they visited.

"I don't care who's right, can we just find a palace to eat and sleep?" said Shaggy rubbing his stomach like he hadn't eaten in days. ''Ya, (Sorry, I can't really type Scooby's accent so just bear with me) I'm hungry too.'' whimpered Scooby as he rubbed his stomach too.

"Well, aren't there snacks back there?" asked Daphne as she looked over her shoulder to see the bag of barbeque chips empty.

"Jinkies, what's that over there?!" questioned Velma as she pointed to the side of the road. About 18 feet away from the van was a small eerie light on the side of the road. "We should check it out!'' said Fred as he pulled up right beside it.

It was a person about the same size of Velma, wearing a light blue rain coat, and holding a flashlight. "I'm sorry to bother you, but can you help me? My car broke down and I can't get it to start back up." said the voice that sounded like a teenage girl.

Shaggy looked around, "I don't see a car around here."

The girl shrugged, "I went looking for a gas station or something nearby but couldn't seem to find one. My car is about a half mile back, along with some friends that were riding with me." she said pointing over her shoulder.

The gang looked at each other and nodded. "Sure, just hop in the back and we'll drive over." said Fred. The girl nodded and went over to the back of the Mystery Machine. When she sat down she pulled down her hood. She looked similar to Velma but her hair was a shoulder length and it was ...blue. She a had blue head ban, blue eyes and pink glasses.

''Oh, by the way, my name is Vivi'' said the girl with a small smile. Fred named off the gang and she said a warm greeting to each of them as the van started down the road again.

''So Vivi, why are you and your friends here anyway?'' asked Daphne.

"Well, I heard stories about people getting lost out here and never being seen again. It all seems to be happening by this town that people are also supposedly missing from, so we decided to check it out. Although, half way there we got lost and our van broke down; then, of course, I found you guys."

"P-peaple...lost'' said Shaggy and Scooby hugging each other for dear life.

"Hey, that's them" said Vivi as she pointed to three figures and a van. One was a skinny teenage boy who was as tall as Fred but had little to no muscle; he was wearing a yellow rain coat with the hood down. He had blonde that seemed to be drenched and matted down by the rain and amber eyes that complimented it. The next person was also a teenage boy who was similar in height but he was muscular like Fred and wearing a light purple rain coat, with sun glasses. He had purple hair and dark colored eyes that no one could really put a name on. Not dark brown- not exactly black. Lastly, a small white dog with black and red fur that almost resembled human hair; he was shaking as drops of water fell off his thick coat.

''Hey Lewis, Arthur did you guys figure out the problem with the van?'' asked Vivi as she stepped out into the down pour.

"Ya, the engine is over heated and car battery is dead, not to mention, we're basically out of gas." said the boy with the yellow rain coat then introduced himself as Arthur.

"Is there any thing we can do for you?" asked Fred. "Well, we've already had the time to let the engine cool down a bit so we need to jump start it with some jumper cables and re-oil it. Not to mention, gas but we just hope you could at least help us with two of the three items; we don't want to be too much of a bother." said Lewis.

"No, of course not. Maybe we can get those some where near by- we didn't exactly come prepared, 'Daphne stated sheepishly. "Didn't you say there was a town near here?" she looked at Vivi.

"Ya, we can direct you towards it." said Arthur

Just then, a tow truck appeared out of no where and slowed down right next to them. As lightening flashed dramatically, a man around 40 years old, looking like a body builder, stepped out of the truck. Arther side-stepped away from the broad man then ran to hide in the Mystery Machine, shortly followed by Shaggy and Scooby.

''You folks lost, its dangerous to be out here. Is something wrong with one of your vans?'' he said in a mone tone voice. '

"Well, it's _our_ van that won't work. Can you bring us to an auto shop?'' asked Arther as he stuck his head out from the van.

The man just nodded and told the Mystery Inc. gang and Vivi to follow him while Lewis, Arthur and Mystery rode with the man. Four minutes later, they arrive at a town that was dark and gloomy. It was like the whole town had this upset aurora hovering above it. They pull up to a Hotel called Moonstone which, for the record, looks just as eerie as it's name implies.

''Well, the strange guy's name is James and Arthur's also telling me that he's supposed to take the van to the shop while we stay here.'' said Vivi, who had her phone out and was reading the dramatic texts she got from Arthur. She got out of the van to help her friends get their luggage. The gang then proceeded to enter the hotel from the creaky wooden staircase at the front.

When they all had stepped in to the lobby, it was completely covered in Halloween decor. After admiring for a bit, they went up to the front desk to greet a lady who was seemed to be about 22 years old with brown hair and wearing a grey old fashion dress; the vibe she was giving off was incredibly depressed.

''May I help you?'' she said with a nonchalant attitude.

Vivi spoke first after looking at Arthur and Lewis, ''Well, my friend's and I don't mind sharing 1 room with 2 king sized beds, Miss...''

"My names Grace. Here's your keys and if you want a free meal come back down for a large buffet in about ten minutes. Enjoy your stay.'' Right when Vivi heard buffet, she snatched the room key from Miss Grace's hand and dragged Lewis and Arthur to the elevator, with Mystery Inc. right behind them.

''I can guess that you five would like two rooms.'' smirked Miss Grace as she handed Fred and Velma keys to rooms located right next to each other. The gang grabbed their luggage and thank the lady as they made their way to the elevator.

 _ **Sorry, that's all I got. What do you think will happen next? Find out soon! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYONE I CANT CONTINUE WRITING STORYS ENYMORE. ME AN MY M PARTNERE DONT SEE EACHOTHER THAT MUCH SNAD MY COMPUTER IS A TOTTEL JERK SO ALL MY STORY ARE UP FOR GRABS, I MIGHT CONTINUE IF I EVERE GET A NEW COMPUTER BUT TILL THEN THANK YOU


End file.
